Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. Offshore operations are typically conducted from a floating rig or permanent platform offshore, while onshore operations may be performed on a land rig. The term “platform” as used herein includes both onshore and offshore applications, encompassing a floating rig, a permanent platform or a land rig. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex.
Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling the wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. One of the processes often utilized in development of subterranean operations is perforating operations. Once a wellbore is created in the formation, it may be desirable to place a casing in the wellbore. Perforating refers to an operation whereby one or more holes may be created in the casing in order to connect it to the formation. In order to perforate the casing, a perforating gun may be directed downhole to a desired location and explosives contained therein may be detonated (or fired) to create the desired holes in the casing.
It is often desirable to perform a number of different subterranean operations simultaneously in order to maximize operational efficiency. However, some operations are currently not performed concurrently due to safety concerns. One such limitation may arise in instances when two or more wellbores are operated from the same platform. In such applications, the different wellbores may be at different stages of development. For instance, while one wellbore is being drilled, it may be necessary to perform perforating operations in another wellbore that is operated from the same platform.
Currently, the deployment of explosive devices containing electrical initiators concurrent with performance of subterranean operations involving an electrical top drive system is not permitted on the same platform. Perforating a wellbore utilizes explosive devices downhole. The explosive devices utilized are typically detonated using one or more electrical initiators that may be selectively activated. Additionally, the electrical top drive system used for performing drilling operations may incorporate a high torque electrical motor requiring a significant power supply. As a result, in the event of an electrical failure, sufficient electrical potential could lead to accidental initiation of the electrical initiators, in turn causing an undesirable initiation of the explosive devices of the perforating gun before the perforating gun has reached a desired location downhole. Therefore, traditionally, explosive operations involving electrical initiators are only permitted when the top drive system has been de-energized and isolated. However, due to significant operational costs associated with performance of subterranean operations, it is desirable to develop a method and system that facilitates performance of explosive operations downhole while the top drive system is operational.
The disclosure may be embodied in other specific forms without departing from the spirit or essential characteristics thereof. The present embodiments are therefore to be considered in all respects as illustrative and not restrictive, the scope of the disclosure being indicated by the appended claims rather than by the foregoing description, and all changes which come within the meaning and range of equivalency of the claims are therefore intended to be embraced therein.